


I wampiry potrzebują miłości

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Prison, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Początek sezonu 5, o pożytkach płynących z picia dobrej hemoglobiny i uprawiania seksu z istotami nie z tego świata oraz pewnej wampirzycy z zasadami. Mój pierwszy fanfick (ach, kiedy to było). ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wampiry potrzebują miłości

Trudno powiedzieć, że Dean ocknął się nagle, bo wcale tak nie było. Najpierw poczuł  
wszechobecny zapach wilgoci, stęchlizny i czegoś słodko mdlącego, co równie dobrze mogło być  
rdzewiejącym żelastwem, jak i wonią krwi. Uchylił lekko powieki, co na niewiele się zdało, bo  
wokół było ciemnawo, a tuż przed sobą ujrzał jedynie żelazne pręty. Ledwo je zobaczył, poczuł  
jak mu cholernie niewygodnie i zrozumiał, że jest, ni mniej ni więcej, a przykuty do metalowej  
kraty, w dodatku na klęczkach i z diabelnie wysoko uniesionymi rękami. Był tak zdrętwiały, że  
ani się ruszyć, że o rękach nie wspominając. Bodźce napływały coraz szybciej. Bolały go nie tylko  
naciągnięte mięśnie, ale i nadwerężony bok, pokaleczone ręce i… szyja. Z nagłym wciągnięciem  
powietrza do obolałych płuc przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest – w gnieździe wampirów i to wampirów,  
które raczej mało obchodziło, kim jest, ale kim ma być – posiłkiem na kilka dni.  
Dean syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, opieprzając się w myślach za lekkomyślność. Nie zawsze  
polowania w pojedynkę wychodzą człowiekowi na zdrowie. Odkąd rozstali się z Samem, stawał  
się nieostrożny, a ten wypad do gniazda wampirów był chyba jego najgłupszym pomysłem,  
tym bardziej, że nim zdążył namierzyć wampiry, one namierzyły jego.  
Spróbował unieść się nieco i poruszyć skutymi rękoma, co przyniosło nową falę bólu. Szarpnął  
gwałtowniej, po czym usłyszał za plecami szelest. Odwracając głowę, ujrzał w półmroku kogoś,  
kto siedział oparty plecami o przeciwległą ścianę i przypatrywał mu się badawczo. W bladym  
świetle niewiadomego pochodzenia dostrzegł, że to młoda kobieta, z dosyć krótkimi, spiętymi  
klamrą ciemnymi włosami i zbyt błyszczącymi jak na człowieka oczyma, które wydawały się  
jarzyć w ciemnościach.  
\- Nie ma co się szarpać. Nie sądzę, żeby udało ci się wyrwać kratę. Ja też próbowałam na  
daremno, a siły mam więcej… - odezwała się ze słyszalnym sarkazmem.  
\- Jesteś kolejnym cholernym wampirem? – spytał na wszelki wypadek, chociaż trudno było  
tego nie zauważyć.  
\- Mhm. A ty moim obiadem… - parsknęła.  
W Deanie aż coś się zagotowało, tym bardziej, że zaczął sobie przypominać, jak to jest być  
przekąską dla wampirów. W końcu z tego, co mgliście pamiętał, spędził w gnieździe kilka dni.  
I wampiry potrzebują miłości  
\- A ugryź mnie – warknął, nim zdążył pomyśleć, co mówi.  
Znalazła się przy nim szybciej, niż mógłby przewidzieć. Klęknęła tuż za nim, a jej ciepły  
oddech owiał mu kark, na którym momentalnie podniosły się wszystkie włoski.  
\- Kuszące – szepnęła i przeciągnęła palcem po jego szyi – Czyżbyś był masochistą? Bo jak  
widzę, jesteś już nieco napoczęty… Ale tym razem nic z tego. Nie pijam ludzkiej krwi.  
Odsunęła się lekko i przysiadła pod kratą.  
\- Nie pijasz ludzkiej krwi… - powtórzył zaskoczony.  
\- Ano nie, takie mam widzimisie, mniej więcej od stu lat – potwierdziła, uśmiechając się  
lekko i rozkładając ręce. – W dodatku nie lubię towarzystwa i od dawna trzymam się na uboczu.  
Tylko, widzisz, tutejszemu przywódcy stada, Erykowi nie w smak moja idee fix i bardzo chce  
mnie przekonać, że jestem nienormalna.  
Glos jej się zmienił, słychać w nim był gniew, ale i bezradność.  
\- Trzyma mnie w tej celi już od miesiąca i stara się złamać. I przyznaję, że robię się coraz  
bardziej głodna. Głodna jak wilk. Głodna jak narkoman na odwyku. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to  
zwariuję albo umrę z głodu.  
\- Albo się napijesz…- dodał wbrew sobie Dean.  
Wyszczerzyła zęby w niezbyt radosnym uśmiechu.  
\- Albo – zgodziła się. – Przynajmniej Eryk pojął w końcu, że jestem hetero i przysłał mi całkiem  
przystojnego faceta, zamiast jak poprzednio, dziewczynę, jak jej tam było na imię, acha, Darleen.  
Dean miał wielką ochotę odsunąć się od ciemnowłosej wampirzycy, która siedziała tak  
blisko, że widział plamki w głębi jej piwnych tęczówek, i podobnie jak Cas, raczej nie znała się  
na przestrzeni prywatnej, ale nie bardzo miał jak. Przełknął z trudem. Z tego wszystkiego jemu  
też się chciało pić. I jeść.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie skosztowałaś poprzedniej przekąski?  
\- Nie.  
\- I co się z nią stało? – zapytał, dobrze znając odpowiedź.  
\- Zabili ją, oczywiście – odparła sucho i w końcu odsunęła się od niego, zrywając na równe  
nogi i zaczynając przechadzać po niewielkiej celi w tę i z powrotem, coś tam mrucząc do siebie.  
Ten miarowy krok za jego plecami był niezwykle irytujący.  
Dean poczuł, że choćby nie wiadomo co, musi ją mieć na oku, więc podniósł się na kolanach,  
przekręcił ręce w kajdankach i z powrotem oparł o kratę, tym razem plecami. Wyciągnięte  
ku górze ręce bolały jak palone żywym ogniem, a większej mobilności ruchu nie zyskał, no,  
może ewentualnie mógłby kopać. Okazało się, że blade światło, które widział poprzednio, pada  
z niewielkiego, zakratowanego okienka pod sufitem. W jego świetle dziewczyna wyglądała  
jak lis zamknięty w klatce w zoo. Twarz miała bladą i ściągniętą, oczy błyszczące, sylwetkę  
przygarbioną i miotała się od ściany do ściany jak pantera. Ubrana w obcisłe, czarne dżinsy  
i koszulkę z jakimś, sądząc po czaszkach, metalowym zespołem poruszała się zwinnie, ale  
nieustannie, od czego można było dostać oczopląsu. Obiektywnie patrząc, była całkiem ładna,  
nie licząc faktu, że mogła go zaatakować.  
Nagle stanęła, zmrużyła oczy i niemal zasyczała, a Dean usłyszał za sobą kroki. Ledwo  
zdążył odwrócić głowę i pomyśleć, że znów jest wystawiony tyłem do niebezpieczeństwa, gdy  
tuż nad sobą usłyszał dobrze już znany głos.  
\- Witaj, Maire, widzę, że poznałaś naszego nieostrożnego łowcę. Po upuszczeniu krwi i bez  
swoich zabawek nie jest już taki groźny, prawda?  
I ciężka ręka oparła się o ramię Deana.  
\- Jak miło cię widzieć, Eryku – wysyczała dziewczyna. – Jaka szkoda, że tak nieuprzejmie  
dzielą nas te kraty, naprawdę szkoda…  
\- Ależ nie denerwuj się, kochanie. Wypuszczę cię, jak tylko zmądrzejesz – powiedział  
łagodnym (takim, jakim się mówi do dzieci) tonem stojący przed celą wampir z bujnymi  
włosami i rudą brodą, godnymi noszonego imienia. – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie  
odmówisz poczęstunku… W końcu nieczęsto trafia nam się upolować polującego.  
Wampirzyca wyglądała jakby chciała się na niego rzucić, bez względu na konsekwencje.  
Górna warga uniosła jej się lekko, ukazując obnażone kły.  
\- Ty pieprzony żółtodziobie! Ty chcesz mnie do czegoś zmusić, bydlaku? Mnie? Pochodzę w  
prostej linii od Elżbiety Batory i jestem od ciebie starsza o ponad czterysta lat, sukinsynu! Nikt  
nie będzie mi rozkazywał, a zwłaszcza taki niedorostek jak ty!  
\- Jesteś śliczna jak się denerwujesz, mała – zaśmiał się chrapliwie Eryk, choć w jego śmiechu  
wyczuwało się nutę rozdrażnienia. Nagle jedną ręką chwycił Deana za włosy, przytrzymując  
mu głowę przy kracie, a drugą przejechał czymś ostrym po szyi. Łowca skrzywił się i poczuł,  
jak strużka krwi płynie w dół i plami mu koszulę.  
\- Może trzeba cię trochę zachęcić, kochanie – odezwał się Eryk gdzieś nad głową Deana. –  
Czujesz jego krew? Jak pulsuje mu w żyłach? Nie jesteś głodna? Na pewno jesteś, a obiad czeka…  
Maire oddychała ciężko, a w jej wzroku utkwionym w Deanie nie było niczego więcej prócz  
głodu. Przez chwilę był pewien, że rzuci się na niego bez chwili wahania. Odruchowo oblizała  
wargi, a potem zacisnęła usta, wyprostowała się i skrzyżowała ręce na ramionach.  
\- Szkoda twojego wysiłku, Eryku – powiedziała nieco drżącym głosem. – Mówiłam ci, że  
nie gustuję w ludzkiej krwi. Co innego w wampirzej. Wejdź tu, a sam się przekonasz...  
Wampir o wyglądzie wikinga puścił Deana i wyprostował się z westchnieniem niezadowolenia.  
\- Jak chcesz. Pocierpisz trochę dłużej, a i tak się złamiesz, wiesz o tym. Tymczasem żegnaj,  
patrząc na ciebie, sam robię się głodny.  
Dean na tyle, na ile mógł odsunął się od kraty, a wyraźnie wkurzona wampirzyca odwróciła się  
do ściany, walnęła kilka razy ręką w mur, a potem usiadła gwałtownie i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Z  
jej ust wydarł się krótki jęk. Odsłoniła twarz i spojrzała na mężczyznę niemal z nienawiścią.  
\- Eryk ma cholerną rację. Jestem głodna, kurewsko głodna i nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam  
– powiedziała ochrypłym głosem. – Masz przerąbane.  
\- Mam przerąbane tak czy inaczej. Jak nie ty, to oni się mną zajmą – odparł zgodnie z  
prawdą i przez chwilę zatęsknił za Samem i jego wsparciem. Przecież Sammy nie domyśli się  
telepatycznie, że starszy brat potrzebuje pomocy. Dodajmy, starszy brat, który sam go od siebie  
odpędził. Kto by pomyślał, że nie wykończy go ta cała Apokalipsa, tylko zwykłe wampiry…  
Wampirzyca nadal patrzyła na niego bez zmrużenia oczu. Jej blada twarz przybrała  
zagadkowy wyraz.  
\- Jest też trzecia opcja – powiedziała powoli. – Eryk powiedział, że jesteś łowcą, tak? Czyli  
byłbyś całkiem przydatny w walce, gdybyśmy stąd uciekli.  
\- Ciekawe jak? – parsknął Dean, rozglądając się po obskurnej celi. Kraty wyglądały na  
dobrze przymocowane do ceglanych ścian, wstępu do wejścia broniła solidna kłódka z na oko  
szyfrowym zamkiem, a przez niewielkie okienko prześlizgnąłby się co najwyżej kot. – Chyba  
się nie mylę, że już próbowałaś?  
\- Próbowałam – westchnęła. – Ale początkowo byłam tak nafaszerowana krwią umarłego,  
że ledwo się ruszałam, a potem coraz bardziej słabłam z głodu. Teraz nie dam rady rozgiąć ani  
wyrwać krat, o rozwaleniu ściany nie wspominając.  
Spojrzała z niesmakiem na swoje ręce, jakby obwiniając je o własną słabość. Znowu zerknęła  
na łowcę, lekko przekrzywiając głowę, jakby coś oceniała. Wydęła usta.  
\- Przede wszystkim trzeba dać ci nieco większą swobodę ruchu, bo chwilowo przypominasz  
motyla przyszpilonego do ściany. Eryk tak szybko nie wróci, więc mamy trochę czasu…  
Z tymi słowami podeszła do niego, jednocześnie rozpinając klamrę do włosów. Kosmyki  
rozsypały się wokół twarzy, a w klamrze, jak się okazało, kryła się cienka, długa szpila. Dean  
zdążył w duchu przyznać, że to pomysłowe, a już przy nim przyklękała. W pierwszej chwili  
chciał się cofnąć, chociaż nie miał dokąd, ale spojrzał nieco w górę i tuż przed sobą zobaczył  
jej piersi opięte t-shirtem z Guns & Roses. Widok był tak niespodziewany i przyjemny dla  
oka, że tylko westchnął. Widząc jego minę wampirzyca wymownie przewróciła oczyma i bez  
słowa sięgnęła do skutych rąk. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wyraźnie czuła zapach jego krwi i z  
trudem powstrzymywała się, by go nie posmakować. Stąd rozbrojenie zamka potrwało dłużej  
niż zwykle, ale w końcu kajdanki puściły, a Dean miał wolne ręce.  
\- Ale maskra – powiedziała w zadumie dziewczyna, przyglądając się jego dłoniom.  
Rzeczywiście, nie dość, że miał krwawe pręgi od kajdanek, to jeszcze wyglądał jakby  
kilkakrotnie i to nieudolnie próbował podciąć sobie żyły. Co gorsza, niemal nie mógł nimi  
poruszyć, co zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało. Tym bardziej, że wampirzyca klęczała tuż  
obok, a on niemal czuł zapach własnej krwi.  
\- Może byś sie odsunęła, co? – burknął.  
\- Nie mogę, jesteś zbyt… smakowity – odparła, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie, po czym dodała:  
– Uspokój się. Postanowiłam zostać dziś dobrą Samarytanką. Albo Matką Teresą, do wyboru.  
Podciągnęła t-shirt tak wysoko, że mężczyźnie mignął przed oczyma czarny, koronkowy  
stanik, złapała zębami za skraj i pomagając sobie rękoma, oderwała długi, równy pas materiału.  
Dean poczuł, że krew zaczęła żywiej krążyć mu w żyłach, choćby miało to być potencjalnie  
niebezpieczne. Tymczasem Maire zabrała się za jego ręce, bandażując je sprawnie i szybko.  
\- Nieźle. Możesz poruszyć palcami?  
Mógł, co przyjął z ulgą. Spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie są piwne, a  
ciemnobrązowe ze złotymi punkcikami. Tak, gdyby nie była wampirem, byłaby warta grzechu.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- I słusznie – wykrzywiła usta w bladym uśmiechu. – Jak do tej pory cię nie nadgryzłam. No  
i teraz przynajmniej możesz się przede mną bronić.  
\- A powinienem? – spytał, odruchowo przybierając ton, jakim podrywał wszystkie kelnerki  
w barach.  
\- Powinieneś – odrzekła poważniej. - Chociaż nie w tej chwili.  
Dean pomyślał, że jeszcze moment, a ją pocałuje, co byłoby wyjątkowo idiotyczne, po czym  
odetchnął, odwrócił wzrok od tych magnetyzujących oczu i biorąc się w garść, ponownie rozejrzał  
dookoła, szukając najmniejszej możliwości ucieczki. Dziewczyna zwinnie podniosła się z podłogi  
i również powiodła wzrokiem po więżącej ich celi. Uderzyła ręką w kratę, aż zadźwięczało.  
\- Wracając do naszej ewentualnej ucieczki, próbowałam już wszystkiego, prócz tego  
pęknięcia pod sufitem – wyznała.  
Dean spojrzał w górę. Faktycznie, pręty kraty pod samym sufitem wydawały się uszkodzone.  
Tyle, że sufit wznosił się jakieś cztery metry nad ziemią, a krata była tak gęsta, że nie dawała  
najmniejszego oparcia do wspinaczki.  
\- Podsadzisz mnie? – spytała spokojnie wampirzyca.  
\- Chyba żartujesz? – stwierdził łowca, patrząc na swoje obandażowane ręce, po czym z  
westchnieniem wstał, wspierając się o kratę i ponownie spojrzał w górę. Oprócz tego, że kręciło  
mu się w głowie i czuł bolesne mrowienie w rękach, miał się całkiem nieźle.  
\- Masz zamiar to wyważyć?  
\- Jakbym była w pełni sił, zrobiłabym to bez problemu – powiedziała melancholijnie,  
wzruszając ramionami. – A tak nie mam pojęcia…  
\- Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie ma – zauważył filozoficznie, pochylając się i splatając ręce – Na  
co czekamy? Gotowa?  
Skinęła głową i używając jego rąk jako podstawy, odbiła się i wyskoczyła wysoko w górę.  
Dean jęknął odruchowo, czując jej ciężar na poranionych dłoniach, a Maire zawisła na rękach  
pod samym sufitem i kopnęła kilka razy w wygięte pręty. Zadźwięczały, zadrgały, ale nie  
puściły. Rozpaczliwie kopnęła jeszcze raz, z takim samym rezultatem. Z ust wyrwał jej się  
okrzyk złości, gdy ręce odmówiły posłuszeństwa i spadła, niestety, nie z wdziękiem jak kot, a  
raczej bezwładnie jak worek ziemniaków. Dean pochylił się nad nią, z niepokojem wpatrując  
się w jej nieruchomą i jakby zapadniętą twarz.  
\- Cholera, jestem słaba jak niemowlę – wyszeptała z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma.  
\- Spróbujemy jeszcze raz? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Tak, w następnym wcieleniu – powiedziała z sarkazmem, otwierając w końcu oczy i spoglądając  
na mężczyznę z rezygnacją. – Chyba nie dam rady… Zostaw mnie, muszę odpocząć.  
Zwinęła się w kłębek, plecami do niego i zastygła w bezruchu. Dean przygryzł wargę i po  
chwili przeniósł się z powrotem pod kratę, siadając ciężko na ziemi. I co dalej? O ile przez  
chwilę wierzył, że ucieczka się uda, teraz miał raczej wisielcze myśli. Sam na sam z głodnym  
wampirem, z perspektywą całego gniazda krwiopijców za plecami. Zarąbiście.  
Z drugiej strony Maire czuła się paskudnie. Wnętrzności skręcał jej głód, w ustach zaschło,  
na skórze kroplił się zimny pot, a ciało przestawało jej słuchać. Taki niewielki wysiłek, a jest  
wyczerpana jakby przerzuciła wagon węgla. Po raz pierwszy poczuła, że chyba nie wyjdzie z  
tego ani żywa ani martwa…  
Po godzinie czy dwóch takiego trwania w bezruchu, gdy dzień za piwnicznym okienkiem  
zdawał się coraz jaśniejszy, Dean poczuł, że za chwilę zwariuje. Był głodny, spragniony, obolały  
i wkurzony. I zmarznięty, bo w celi ciągnęło chłodem od ceglanych ścian i posadzki, a jego  
kurtkę dawno szlag trafił. Poza tym miał totalną pustkę w głowie. Co zrobiłby Sam? Starałby  
się pomóc wampirzycy? A może zabić ją, gdy wydaje się taka osłabiona? Czym? I co dalej,  
przeniknąć przez kraty i rzucić się na resztę gniazda z gołymi rękoma? Świetny pomysł! Z  
drugiej strony… po głowie zaczęła mu krążyć natrętna i nieco szalona myśl.  
\- Maire? – odezwał się schrypniętym głosem i odchrząknął.  
\- Co? – spytała niemal niesłyszalnie, nadal w pozycji embrionalnej, po czym usiadła z trudem,  
trzymając się za bok. Była blada jak upiór, a cienie pod oczyma upodobniały ją do szopa pracza.  
\- Dajże mi święty spokój. Nie mam już siły na nic. Nawet ruszyć mi się nie chce. Tak sobie  
posiedzę, aż umrę…  
\- Wymyśliłem czwartą opcję – przerwał jej to samoużalanie.  
\- Niech zgadnę, zmienimy cię w wampira i rozwalisz tę cholerną kratę… - prychnęła słabo.  
\- Nie, dziękuję, nie mam ochoty - skrzywił się lekko. - Raczej nie zostałbym wampirem  
wegetarianinem jak ty.  
Zawahał się i dokończył jednym tchem: – Mamy już jednego wampira – ciebie, więc po  
prostu przestań się wzbraniać i się napij. Wypij mnie.  
Jeżeli można czymś zaskoczyć wampira, to ta wyglądała na wybitnie zaskoczoną.  
\- A co ja jestem, Alicja w krainie czarów? – spytała bezwiednie. – Żartujesz?  
Ale Dean nie żartował. Przeciągnął ręką po twarzy, jakby zbierając myśli i wyjaśnił:  
\- Zaspokoisz głód, nabierzesz mocy, rozwalisz to i owo, i w końcu uciekniemy.  
Ale wampirzyca pokręciła głową z ponurym wyrazem nagle pociemniałych oczu.  
\- Co najwyżej ja ucieknę, bo ty będziesz już martwy. Przy takim głodzie, jak raz zacznę się  
pożywiać, to nie przestanę, dopóki nie wyssę z ciebie ostatniej kropli…  
Uderzyła zaciśniętą pięścią w drugą dłoń.  
\- Poza tym kiedyś przysięgłam sobie… Od ponad stu lat nie piję ludzkiej krwi. Siedzę tu  
zamknięta od wielu dni i nie dałam się złamać Erykowi, a ty chcesz, żebym tak po prostu….  
Przygryzła wargę, patrząc na niego błagalnie.  
\- Nie rób mi tego…  
\- A widzisz inne wyjście? Ten piekielny wiking i tak nie zostawi mnie przy życiu, więc co  
za różnica... – urwał.  
W zasadzie też się bał, że gdy wampirzyca raz zacznie się pożywiać, to tak szybko nie skończy.  
\- Po prostu postaraj się mnie nie zabijać, dobra?  
Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, nadal zagryzając wargi. Potem raptownie skinęła głową. I  
pomyślała z uczuciem paniki, że jak na kogoś, kto tak uparcie starał się przezwyciężyć pokusę,  
uległa nader szybko.  
Kiedy do niego podchodziła, widział wszystko niby w zwolnionym tempie, jak w sennym  
koszmarze. Co on najlepszego wymyślił? Serce biło mu tak szybko, jakby chciało wyrwać się z  
piersi. Maire przyklęknęła przy łowcy i delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka. Lekki zarost zakłuł ją  
w palce. Z bliska dostrzegła, że jego oczy mają barwę wzburzonego morza, a twarz pokrywają  
niezliczone złote piegi. Słodkie. Ale tak naprawdę widziała tylko żyłkę na jego szyi, pulsującą  
w przyspieszonym rytmie. Jej własne serce zatrzymało się na chwilę, gdy przechylił głowę,  
odsłaniając szyję. Zamiast zatopić kły w napiętej skórze, ujęła jego twarz w obie ręce i lekko  
pocałowała. Pomyślała, że te usta są stworzone do całowania, miękkie, choć nieco spierzchnięte,  
delikatne i silne jednocześnie. Początkowo zaskoczony Dean odwzajemnił pocałunek, ich  
języki spotkały się i przywitały, a potem zatańczyły krótkie tango, nacierając i cofając się na  
przemian. Och tak, wampirzyca potrafiła całować!  
A kiedy pocałunek się skończył, powiodła ustami wzdłuż linii jego szczęki i przylgnęła do  
szyi. Ból był ostry i niespodziewany, chociaż nie nie do zniesienia. Mężczyzna szarpnął się, ale  
nie wyrwał, a ból z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej przyćmiony…  
Smak krwi był niczym ambrozja. Czerwień przesłoniła oczy wampirzycy, a błogość ogarnęła  
jej ciało. Tak dawno nie piła ludzkiej krwi… Ależ była głupia! Z każdym łykiem czuła, że  
przybywa jej sił, że jest silniejsza od Eryka, silniejsza od wszystkich pozostałych wampirów,  
silniejsza niż śmierć, silniejsza niż Bóg… Nagle szóstym zmysłem wyczuła, że serce mężczyzny  
zwalnia i przez mgłę pożądania przypomniała sobie, czego nie powinna robić… Siłą woli  
oderwała się od Deana i mocno zacisnęła dłoń na jego szyi, żeby zatamować krwawienie.  
Dyszała ciężko jak po długim biegu, z niepokojem spoglądając na łowcę. Z przechyloną głową  
i zamkniętymi oczyma wyglądał jakby spał.  
\- Hej, ty – szepnęła ponaglająco, uświadamiając sobie, że nawet nie wie, jak on ma na imię.  
– Ocknij się!  
Na oślep prześlizgiwała ręką po zakrwawionej szyi w poszukiwaniu pulsu. W końcu znalazła  
i odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Dalej, śpiąca królewno, obudź się! Królewicz przyjechał!  
\- Na białym koniu? – spytał niewyraźnie, na wpół otwierając zielone oczy. Znienacka  
pomyślała, że takich rzęs pozazdrościłaby mu niejedna dziewczyna.  
\- Nie, choćby nam się przydał. Kopnąłby parę razy kopytem w tę pieprzoną kratę i byłoby  
po krzyku.  
\- Nie zabiłaś mnie…  
\- No co ty nie powiesz? – parsknęła – Wierz mi, że niewiele brakowało. A teraz zbieraj się,  
nadal mamy coś do zrobienia. Na przykład uciec stąd, gdzie pieprz rośnie.  
Ale Dean był zbyt słaby, by się podnieść. Przez dłuższą chwilę zbierał siły, nim z pomocą  
wampirzycy stanął w pionie, mocno opierając się o pręty. Kręciło mu się w głowie i ledwo  
panował nad drżeniem rąk. Mimo to dał radę posłużyć jej jako wsparcie, a Maire ponownie  
odbiła się i skoczyła w górę.  
Zawisła na rękach. Tym razem jej kopnięcia były o wiele silniejsze, a górna rama kraty nie  
wytrzymała po trzecim uderzeniu. Żelastwo z hukiem spadło na ziemię, a tuż za nim zwinnie  
prześlizgnęła się wampirzyca, skacząc w dół niczym kot. Przez jedną krótką chwilę Dean  
pomyślał, że teraz zostawi go w celi i ruszy swoją drogą, lecz nim zdążył przestraszyć się tej  
myśli, Maire podniosła z ziemi kawał pręta i kilkoma ciosami rozwaliła solidną kłódkę, nie  
bawiąc się z szyfrem zamka. Krata zgrzytnęła i stanęła otworem.  
\- Komu w drogę, temu czas – rzekła sentencjonalnie wampirzyca i mocniej chwyciła za  
trzymany pręt. – Pora wyrównać rachunki.  
Deanowi trudno było się z nią nie zgodzić, chociaż dalej czuł się jak po przejechaniu walcem i  
chwilowo nie bardzo ufał swoim umiejętnościom bojowym. Schylił się po jakieś żelastwo, konstatując,  
że lepsze to niż nic i ruszył za dziewczyną, która już zdążyła znaleźć się w połowie korytarza.  
\- Jest środek dnia, Eryk i jego kompania powinni być nieco spowolnieni – szepnęła,  
zatrzymując się przed zakrętem. – No i mamy po swojej stronie element zaskoczenia.  
\- Ty jakoś nie wyglądasz na spowolnioną… - zauważył zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Bo ja, w przeciwieństwie do nich, jestem z doskonalszej linii krwi. Noblesse oblige,  
nieprawdaż? – zadowolona wyszczerzyła zęby. – O czym niedługo się przekonają. Ilu wampirów  
może być w gnieździe? Sześć, osiem, bo nie zdążyłam policzyć, jak mnie tu wlekli?  
\- Raczej z dziesięć – mruknął, usiłując sobie przypomnieć z iloma miał „przyjemność”.  
Za załomem korytarza było ciemniej i duszniej. Na tle ścian niewyraźnie rysowało się  
kilkoro drzwi i przejście do jakiegoś większego pomieszczenia. Nic się nie poruszało. Osłabiony  
Dean trzymał się tyłu, a Maire pedantycznie zaglądała po kolei za wszystkie drzwi. Pusto, nie  
licząc pobitych butelek, połamanych sprzętów i paru szmat, które równie dobrze mogły być  
czyimiś ciałami. Nie przyglądali się im zbyt bacznie. W ostatnim pokoju po prawej zatrzymali  
się na dłużej. Ten zdecydowanie bardziej wyglądał na zamieszkały.  
\- Jak widać Eryk potrafi się urządzić… - skomentowała wampirzyca, rozglądając się  
po całkiem przytulnym wnętrzu. Na szerokim łóżku leżała pikowana, czerwona kapa, w  
oszklonych szafkach poustawiano pełno bibelotów i książek, a na stole lśnił rząd butelek. Dean  
z westchnieniem opadł na krzesło, próbując pozbyć się zawrotów głowy, a dziewczyna wcisnęła  
mu do ręki prostokątną butelkę z bursztynowym płynem.  
\- Myślę, że tego ci trzeba. Oby cię wzmocniło, bo straciłeś sporo krwi…  
\- Niech ci będzie, że straciłem – mruknął, pociągając solidnego łyka whisky. – Chociaż  
sądząc po twojej kondycji, raczej się nie zmarnowała.  
Wampirzyca tylko prychnęła i nie wypuszczając z ręki prętu, przepatrywała pokój w  
poszukiwaniu lepszej broni. Jej wzrok padł na kawałek brezentu wystający spod łóżka.  
Wyciągnęła zieloną torbę i rozpinając zamek błyskawiczny, kątem oka zobaczyła minę łowcy.  
\- Niech zgadnę, twoja… - powiedziała powoli, spoglądając na kolekcję broni, kryjącą się w  
niepozornej torbie.  
\- Moja – przytaknął, czym prędzej sięgając do środka po sporą maczetę. Teraz poczuł się  
zdecydowanie lepiej. O dziwo, wypita whisky raczej pomogła niż zaszkodziła w utrzymaniu  
równowagi, a solidne ostrze w dłoni dodało pewności siebie.  
\- To bierzmy cały ten arsenał i zabijmy wreszcie parę wampirów – rzuciła, ruszając do  
drzwi. – Tylko z łaski swojej, nie zamierzaj się na mnie…  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniem, większość wampirów zgromadziła się w największym  
pomieszczeniu magazynowym, jak pszczoły zgromadzone wokół swojej królowej, czy w tym  
przypadku - króla. To był ich dom. W niewielkiej celi pod ścianą trzymali ludzi przeznaczonych  
na posiłek, przetrzymując ich nawet po parę dni. Jeden z nich właśnie się pożywiał. Kilkoro  
spało w hamakach i na porozstawianych tu i ówdzie łóżkach polowych, kilka wampirzyc  
siedziało przy stole obok Eryka, wpatrując się w niego jak w obrazek, a dwaj stali przy wejściu  
i mieli szczęście czy nieszczęście jako pierwsi stracić głowę. Dean nie zdążył wytrzeć ostrza  
z krwi pierwszego, kiedy Maire z wrzaskiem godnym banshee skręciła kark drugiemu. Nie  
kierowała się żadną strategią, po prostu parła do przodu jak taran, zadając ciosy na lewo i  
prawo i kierując się wprost na Eryka. Ten zerwał się na równe nogi z dzikim warknięciem,  
przewracając stół i wywołując przerażone piski wampirzyc wokół.  
Możnaby rzec, że magazynie wybuchło pandemonium. Element zaskoczenia rzeczywiście  
działał na ich korzyść, bo Dean rozprawił się z dwoma na wpół rozbudzonymi wampirami,  
nim trafił na trudniejszego przeciwnika, który przygniótł go do ściany i niemal uniósł w  
powietrze. Podduszony o mało nie wypuścił z ręki maczety, ale po chwili udało mu się wbić ją  
głęboko w brzuch przeciwnika i rozpłatać mu wnętrzności. Harakiri robi wrażenie nawet na  
wampirach, więc Dean mógł złapać oddech i dokończyć dzieła dekapitacji. Kolejny zamach  
maczetą i poczuł ciepły rozbryzg na twarzy. W panice otarł usta. Naprawdę nie życzył sobie  
sam zostać wampirem. Przez krwawą mgiełkę zobaczył jak jego wampirzyca wykańcza ostatnią  
z towarzyszek Eryka i rzuca się na rudobrodego. Jeśli myślał, że użyje ostrza, był w błędzie. Po  
prostu wgryzła się niego jak w hamburgera. Z siłą imadła zacisnął ręce na jej ramionach i z  
głuchym odgłosem uderzyli o ścianę, przetaczając się po niej kilka razy, ale wampirzyca nie  
puściła, wczepiona niczym wściekły pies. Eryk bronił się coraz słabiej i słabiej, aż z jego szyi  
została krwawa miazga, a on sam osunął się bez życia na ziemię.  
Maire odwróciła się w stronę łowcy i otarła czerwone od krwi wargi. Wyglądała strasznie,  
cała w krwawych plamach, z nienaturalnie błyszczącymi oczami i potarganymi, zlepionymi  
krwią włosami. Postąpiła krok ku niemu. Dean odruchowo wzmocnił uchwyt na maczecie, by  
po chwili wahania opuścić ostrze.  
\- Maire? – odezwał się ostrożnie.  
Żądza mordu powoli zniknęła z jej oczu. Wyprostowała się, odchrząknęła i splunęła pod  
nogi. Bezskutecznie próbowała wytrzeć krew z twarzy, rozmazując ją tylko na kształt maski.  
Deanowi nie wiadomo dlaczego przypomniał się Sam i jego uzależnienie od krwi demonów.  
Też potrafił tak wyglądać.  
\- Chyba trochę mnie poniosło – mruknęła wampirzyca, rozglądając się po cementowej  
podłodze zasłanej ciałami, w większości bezgłowymi. Splunęła raz jeszcze, tym razem  
zdecydowanie celując w Eryka.  
– Czuje się jak na dopalaczach – wyznała i zaśmiała się niezbyt wesoło. - Wygląda na to,  
że wampirza krew jest jeszcze lepsza niż ludzka. Zakładając, że nie chcę wrócić do ludzkiej, a  
bydlęca mi się znudziła, chyba zostanę łowcą… Potrzebujesz partnera?  
Dean aż się wzdrygnął. Świetny pomysł, nie ma co, wampirzyca zamiast Sama!  
Jego wzrok podążył w stronę celi pod ścianą, gdzie za kratami bezwładnie leżały dwie postacie.  
Poczuł ucisk w piersiach, przypominając sobie, że i on spędził tam kilka dni. Przez większość  
czasu skuty i bezradny wobec tego, co z nim robili. Wtedy był sam, teraz w klatce zamknięto dwoje  
ludzi – młodego mężczyznę i dziewczynę. On zwisał przykuty do kraty, ona siedziała na podłodze  
z zamkniętymi oczyma i odrzuconą w tył głową. Maire rozerwała kłódkę, kopnęła w kraty i  
podeszła do chłopaka, ale bezwład bijący z jego postaci był aż nadto wymowny. Kiedy wpadli do  
magazynu, któryś z wampirów się nim pożywiał i chociaż był to ostatni posiłek w jego życiu, ofiara  
także nie przeżyła. Na wszelki wypadek poszukała pulsu na zakrwawionej szyi i pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie żyje – stwierdziła sucho, wzruszając ramionami.  
Dean przyklęknął przy dziewczynie, ale także nie znalazł oznak życia.  
\- Chyba nie… - zaczął, gdy otworzyła oczy. Nie zdążył się ucieszyć, że jednak żyje, kiedy  
zasyczała, obnażając garnitur dodatkowych zębów i rzucając się na niego. Zaskoczony rozciągnął  
się jak długi na ziemi, odruchowo próbując ją odepchnąć. Kłapnęła zębami tuż przed jego  
twarzą, a łowcy przemknęła przez głowę absurdalna myśl, że chyba nie zostało mu zbyt wiele  
krwi, by się z nią podzielić. Maire jednym ruchem zdarła z niego nowo narodzoną wampirzycę  
i przycisnąwszy do kraty, niemal oderwała jej głowę od tułowia, po czym poprawiła maczetą.  
\- Ona też nie żyje –podsumowała.  
Dean zebrał się z podłogi szybciej niż mógłby przypuszczać. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w  
dwa martwe ciała, aż przeniósł wzrok na wampirzycę, chyba jeszcze bardziej zakrwawioną niż  
przedtem. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu nie powiedział nic. Odkaszlnął.  
\- Lepiej stąd chodźmy – zasugerował. – Mam dosyć tego miejsca.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że ja też, a przebywałam tu znacznie dłużej – odparowała.  
Ruszyli do wyjścia, rozglądając się bacznie dookoła, jednak nikt ich już z nagła nie  
zaatakował, a opustoszałe gniazdo wampirów powoli ogarniała śmiertelna cisza.  
Na zewnątrz było jaśniej, chociaż mżyło, a niebo zasnuwały szarobiałe chmury. Okolica  
była wyraźnie przemysłowo-magazynowa i raczej pustawa.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że masz transport i poratujesz damę w potrzebie? – spytała retorycznie  
wampirzyca. – Przydałoby mi się jakieś schronienie i chwila odpoczynku…  
Zobaczyła niezbyt wyraźną minę łowcy i dodała uspokajająco: - Spokojnie, jeszcze trochę i  
dam ci święty spokój. Pewnie już nie możesz na mnie patrzeć, ale naprawdę potrzebuję azylu,  
gdzie mogłabym się nieco ogarnąć. No, spójrz na mnie…  
Szerokim gestem objęła swoje poplamione krwią ubranie, ręce i twarz.  
Dean pokiwał głową. Sam nie wyglądał wiele lepiej, chociaż plamy na koszulce dałoby się  
podciągnąć pod cokolwiek innego niż krew, a twarz miał o wiele czystszą. Niech to licho, nie  
da się jej tak łatwo pozbyć…  
\- Zaparkowałem przecznicę dalej. Jeśli nikt nie zwinął mi wozu, a jak Boga kocham,  
zabiłbym za to jak psa, to mamy transport. Poza tym wynająłem na tydzień pokój w motelu  
pod miastem, więc schronienie też mamy. Pod warunkiem, że cię nie zobaczą…  
\- Jakoś się przemknę, mam wprawę – zapewniła i spojrzała na niego oceniająco. – Ale po drodze  
zatrzymaj się przy jakimś barze, bo pewnie umierasz z głodu. W każdym razie powinieneś…  
Uśmiechnął się blado. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał, jak bardzo był głodny i spragniony.  
Zdecydowanie duży cheeseburger mu nie zaszkodzi. I ciastko, koniecznie ciastko. Miał  
tylko nadzieję, że skrytka w impali pozostała nietknięta i nie będzie musiał kombinować ze  
zdobywaniem pieniędzy.  
\- Trzeba też kupić ci jakieś ciuchy – zasugerował. – To co masz na sobie nie nadaje się do użytku.  
\- A mają gdzieś koszulki z Guns & Roses? – spytała wampirzyca, kapryśnie wydymając usta.  
Dean przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Poszukam…  
***  
Czarna impala ze wszystkimi skrytkami czekała na swego pana nietknięta. Pokój w motelu  
był z góry opłacony i nikt nie zauważył zakrwawionego upiora wślizgującego się do środka.  
Nawet zabandażowane ręce Deana nie wywołały żadnych komentarzy ani w barze, gdzie  
wykupił nieprawdopodobne ilości jedzenia na wynos, ani w markecie, gdzie usiłował wybrać  
odpowiedni rozmiar dżinsów, że o problemie ze znalezieniem t-shirta z Guns & Roses nie  
wspominając. Jednym słowem, oboje dotarli do miejsca przeznaczenia cało i bezpiecznie.  
Po czym, po krótkiej przepychance, wampirzyca zawładnęła łazienką, a Dean zabrał się za  
cheeseburgery i piwo. Suszyło go niemiłosiernie.  
\- AC/DC? – spytała ponuro Maire, wynurzając się zza drzwi łazienki czysta, zarumieniona, z  
turbanem z ręcznika na głowie, obleczona w jasne dżinsy i przyciasną koszulkę z błyskawicą.  
\- Mhm – wymamrotał Dean z pełnymi ustami, z uznaniem mierząc jej kształty. – Są lepsi.  
\- Jak dla kogo – prychnęła i z rozmachem padła na łóżko bliżej okna. - Łazienka wolna. I  
daj mi piwo!  
\- Że co? – mało się nie zakrztusił.  
\- Dla twojej wiadomości, wampiry też piją piwo - uśmiechnęła się frywolnie, sięgając po  
podawaną butelkę i odkręcając ją jednym ruchem. - Chociaż wy, Amerykanie, macie jakieś  
dziwne upodobanie do zakrętek. Nie potraficie otwierać kapsli, czy co?  
Dean przełknął ostatni kęs i strategicznie wycofał się do łazienki, nie wiadomo dlaczego  
wyłożonej pomarańczowymi kafelkami. Wciąż zadziwiała go kreatywność wystroju  
niezliczonych pokojów motelowych, w których nocował przez te wszystkie lata.  
Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, nadal wycierając mokre włosy, wampirzyca siedziała na łóżku ze  
skrzyżowanymi nogami, popijając piwo i bez zmrużenia powiek wgapiając się w telewizor, w  
którym leciał jakiś nieokreślony horror. W każdym razie ktoś darł się jak opętany. Przeniosła  
wzrok na łowcę i otaksowała go spojrzeniem z góry na dół. Widać to, co zobaczyła, przypadło  
jej do gustu, bo uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą. Dean poczuł się nieswojo.  
\- Założę ci świeże bandaże – zaproponowała, sięgając po apteczkę, którą przezornie położyła  
obok. – Znowu krwawisz…  
Faktycznie, odwinął ręce przed wejściem pod prysznic, a pod wpływem gorącej wody rany  
się otworzyły. Przysiadł obok niej na łóżku, ale minę miał raczej niepewną.  
\- Nie kusi cię?  
\- Nie – odparła z całkowitym spokojem. – Możesz się rozluźnić. Po tej jatce w magazynie  
nie będę głodna z tydzień…  
Białe bandaże odcinały się ostro od ogorzałej skóry na rękach Deana. Pieszczotliwie  
przeciągnęła palcami po jego przedramieniu, aż krótkie, jasne włoski stanęły dęba. Nie odrywał  
wzroku od jej rąk, jakby bojąc się spojrzeć wyżej. Miała zbyt niepokojące oczy, już raz się w nie  
zapatrzył. Tymczasem Maire podniosła dłoń i pogładziła go po świeżo ogolonym policzku, na  
którym w świetle lampy nieprawdopodobnym cieniem kładły się długie rzęsy. Zapraszająco  
przejechała palcem po pełnych ustach mężczyzny i ten w końcu spojrzał w jej złoto-brązowe  
oczy. Uśmiechnęła się prowokacyjnie.  
\- Kochałeś się kiedyś z wampirem, łowco? – szepnęła i zawahała się na moment. – A właśnie,  
jak ty właściwie masz na imię?  
\- Dean.  
\- Mhm, to kochałeś się kiedyś z wampirem, Dean?  
Nie odpowiedział, bo dosłownie zamknęła mu usta. Smakowała wanilią i cynamonem, jak  
dobrze przyprawione ciasto. Ich języki spotkały się i zwarły niczym przeciwnicy na ringu. Dean  
zwyciężył w tej walce, sięgając do najdalszych zakątków jej ust. Jęknęła, ale nie próbowała się  
uwolnić. Lekko przygryzła mu wargę, wplatając palce w krótkie włosy i przyciągając jeszcze  
bliżej. Druga dłoń zawędrowała pod koszulkę, by prześlizgnąć się po napiętych mięśniach  
pleców i karku. Paznokcie zostawiły ognisty ślad. W odpowiedzi przygarnął ją do siebie, czując  
pod palcami gładkie, miękkie ciało, zagłębienia w dole pleców, krzywiznę bioder. Oddechy  
przyspieszyły, usta niechętnie oderwały od siebie i raz jeszcze spojrzeli po sobie, jakby  
upewniając się co do dokonanego wyboru.  
Po czym pozbawili się nawzajem t-shirtów i przylgnęli do siebie niczym rozbitkowie na bezludnej  
wyspie. Opadli na łóżko z takim impetem, że aż jęknęło. Dean błądził językiem po miękkiej szyi  
wampirzycy, jednocześnie gładząc i uciskając jej pełne piersi. Mruczała i prężyła się jak kotka.  
Rozpiął jej dżinsy i ściągnął wraz z koronkowymi majtkami, pozostawiając nagą, acz niekoniecznie  
onieśmieloną. Sięgnęła do paska mężczyzny i przeciągnęła paznokciami po napiętym materiale,  
wywołując u niego gardłowy jęk. Zaśmiała się i rozpięła zamek, sięgając głębiej.  
Po chwili oboje byli nadzy jak ich Pan Bóg stworzył. Całował ją zachłannie i mocno, a ona nie  
pozostawała mu dłużna. Sam taniec języków starczyłby za uniesienie. Wędrujące w dół palce Deana  
odnalazły wejście do jej gorącego wnętrza i zagłębiły się w nim, lekko pocierając mały wzgórek  
ukryty wśród płatków kobiecości. Wampirzyca wygięła się w łuk, mocno wpijając paznokcie we  
wznoszące się nad nią szerokie ramiona. Palce mężczyzny nie próżnowały. Krzyknęła przeciągle raz  
za razem, wijąc się pod nim jak piskorz, lecz wciąż było jej mało. „Chodź” wyszeptała nagląco. Biodra  
same wysunęły do przodu, pragnąc poczuć coś więcej aniżeli dotyk nagiej skóry. Westchnęła, gdy  
wsunął się w nią jednym płynnym ruchem i zamarł na chwilę. Czuła jak pulsuje w jej wnętrzu i  
zdawało jej się, że nie zniesie tego ani chwili dłużej. Poruszyła się na próbę, a on wraz z nią. Spojrzała  
w zielone oczy i utonęła w nich jak w oceanie. Czuła jak ją wypełnia, mocno, w pełni, do końca. Ciała  
pokryła warstewka potu, oddechy splotły ze sobą, a początkowo niespieszne ruchy stały się coraz  
głębsze i bardziej miarowe, niosąc ich ku spełnieniu. Pragnęła, by trwało to wiecznie. Nie chciał, by  
to się kiedykolwiek skończyło. Ale prawa biologii były bezlitosne. Z kolejnym głębokim pchnięciem  
mężczyzny, które natarło na jej wrażliwy punkt, wampirzyca poczuła wszechogarniające skurcze,  
które wyniosły ją na szczyt. Balansowała na nim przez chwilę, nim rozpłynęła się w błogostanie.  
Dean podążył tuż za nią, z mimowolnym jękiem rozkoszy nieruchomiejąc w jej śliskim i gorącym  
wnętrzu. Przez chwilę trwali bez ruchu, oddychając coraz spokojniej, lecz nie odrywając od siebie  
wzroku. Zieleń kontra brąz, złote plamki wirujące w głębi dwóch par tęczówek.  
W końcu rozłączyli się, tylko po to, by Maire natychmiast zwinęła się w kłębek i przytuliła  
do boku łowcy.  
\- Mhm, dzięki Bogu, że nie zapomniałam, jak to się robi… - mruknęła.  
Dean uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust i z westchnieniem zadowolenia naciągnął na  
nich zmiętą kapę.  
\- Nie zgadłbym, że miałaś taką długą przerwę.  
\- Zdziwiłbyś się…  
Zerknął na nią spod oka i lekko uniósł brwi.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że wampiry w ogóle mogą, no wiesz…  
\- Nie wszystkie – zaśmiała się - Już ci mówiłam, noblesse oblige. I bardzo się z tego cieszę.  
Wtuliła się jeszcze mocniej w ciepłe ciało łowcy i położyła rękę na jego piersi, tuż nad  
mostkiem.  
\- Mam słabość do bicia twojego serca – wymruczała jeszcze i ziewnęła rozdzierająco,  
ukazując ostre końce kłów. – Odpocznę trochę i możemy powtórzyć.  
Dean pomyślał, że zaczyna rozumieć brata. Seks z istotami nadprzyrodzonymi nie jest  
taki zły. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, bywa niebezpieczny, jeśli kochanka zechce wystawić cię do  
wiatru. Lub zgłodnieje. I z tą myślą zasnął.


End file.
